And The Moon Be Still as Bright
by pantedgieQueen13
Summary: And the moon be still as bright tonight, when the world is dark and quiet and calm. Only the enchanting light of the moon can make the night as bright as the sunniest day. Rated K.


_I guess I felt like doing another Sonic and Cream thing? Idk. Whateverrr… Here we go!_

**And the Moon Be Still as Bright**

Sonic sat before the blazing fire on the hearth. The flames were warm, dancing beautifully before him like dazzling women in a sort of hypnotic rhythm. Days off went so fast…it seemed like just a few minutes ago, he'd woken up! And now…

Now, he could hear the sounds of sleep from Amy and Tails in their separate beds. He himself refused to call it a night. He was fighting with his heavy lids, and it wasn't easy. Especially when he was warm and satisfied inside from a large meal.

Resting sprawled in his lap, her head on his stomach, was Cream. He was sitting cross-legged, and she was stretched out over his lap. He had one hand over her tummy, holding her against him, while the other hand remained free.

Sonic snapped a twig off one of the logs waiting to be thrown into the fire a few feet from him and poked and teased the flames as they burned. When he had had enough of that, he tossed the stick into the fire and watched the flames eat of it hungrily. The cackling sashayed in his ears.

Cream yawned in his lap and Sonic brought her limp body closer to his until she was fully in his lap. "Are you tired? I can take you up to bed."

Cream grasped his fur, tugging the cobalt locks tenderly. She shook her head with conviction. "No," she yawned, stretching her hands up over her head. "I want to stay up with you." Her voice was sweet and sleepy, eyes half lidded and looking at him now.

Sonic gazed upon her with a warm smile, and gently bestowed a kiss on her forehead. "Do you think I'm staying up, dear?" he giggled, tickling her chest a bit. She giggled back, moving away from his touch. "My tummy is full of Amy's cooking. It's a wonder I've stayed awake so far!" He scratched his belly and yawned, which gave Cream the edge she needed.

Her tiny hands imperiously grabbed the hand that had tickled her and held it against her chest. She moved to cross her arms around the hand, but decided instead to hold it, and did this now, tugging at the glove to remove it.

"Hey, hey!" Sonic accused softly, awake now. "What're you doin?" He watched helplessly (his other hand and arm quite occupied holding her secure against him) as she removed his glove and set it before her on the hearth. She then began to move and study his fingers with the curiosity common in young children.

"Do you remember…" She trailed off, amused as he wriggled his fingers at her nose. "Do you remember…when we used to go picking flowers together?"

Sonic chuckled. "Yes. I remember. Some of them we found were very pretty." He closed his eyes and shook his head from side to side in wonder. "Between you and Amy, I'm becoming more feminine each passing day!"

Cream giggled, too, holding his tan-furred palm against her cheek. "Amy wants to spend more time with you, now." She became sad, clutching at his hand. "Sonic, I liked it when it was just you and me…and Tails. Tails was nice, too. But, the two of us…"

Sonic nodded. Back when Cream had first been born, Sonic's father (on the front lines of the war, then. Now deceased)entrusted his son to his good friends, Cream's parents. That was before the Freedom Fighters had formed. Sonic remembered holding the tiny, light orange rabbit in his arms during the long nights, and playing with her when the day touched their fur. It was before Sonic knew anyone.

Tails had come along shortly after that, but another male's presence couldn't disrupt the bond between brother and sister. Then Amy had come along…

Cream hid her face in his elbow, quite hurting his wrist as she jerked it. Sonic gave a short cry of pain and freed his hand. Cream was crying, now. Sonic took her in both hands, pulling her from his side.

"Cream," he soothed, touching her nose with his own. "My dear girl, please listen." Cream lifted her head, tears in her eyes. She was now elevated by Sonic's gentle arms, his hands gripping her sides. "You know very well I won't let anything happen to spoil our friendship, right?" He smiled, his eyes shining in the firelight. "D'ya trust me, after all these years?"

Cream wiped her eyes with her hands, still gloved, and nodded. "Yes, Sonic. You _know_ I do." She answered, her chocolate eyes shining with renewed vigor.

"That's what I like to hear!" Sonic laughed and lay her over his shoulder, supporting her. Cream shouted in surprise and laughed at him throwing her over his shoulder as if she was a sack of potatoes. He bounced her purposely as he climbed the stairs.

"Sonic!" She giggled in protest. "Stop it!"

Sonic threw her down onto the bed and dove beside her, quick to remove his sneakers before she did. "Do you have your pjs all ready?" He asked her, lying there as the bright moonlight played across her bed.

Cream pulled them out from under him and presented them proudly. Sonic sat up, tickling her sides.

"Good girl! Now…" Sonic waited a moment, before taking his hands away and thrusting his face forward. "…be still!" He commanded.

Cream lay still and thrust her arms up into the air. Sonic tugged her dress off over her head and replaced it with her pajama top. Then, he pushed her onto her back and tugged her pajama pants on her. Cream was very still during all this, until she gave him a swift kick to the gut after he'd gotten her pants on.

"Woof!" Sonic rubbed the area of contact with surprise. "Unguh, I think you made me throw up a little in my mouth! You're getting good at those kicks!" He tickled her, looming over her as she laughed, swatting at him when she could get him. Sonic dodged her blows and succeeded in pinning her to the bed.

"Go to sleep!" He commanded, chest heaving as he towered over her.

"No!" Cream's defiance was evident as she tried to reach up and nip his nose.

Sonic dodged, and instead gave her a playful nip to the ear. Cream squealed and threw him off of her with the force of both her feet to his ribcage. Sonic fell to her side, panting. Cream snuggled under her covers and played oh-so-innocent little girl with her pleading brown eyes.

Sonic crossed his arms over his chest and blew a stray quill out of his face, looking at her with a scolding face. Cream continued to pout until Sonic gave himself up to the cute little spider and hugged her to his chest once more. Cream wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled under his chin.

Silence. The moon's light accented the shadowy trees, all alive with leaves. The wind touched them, and their shadows played across the covers on the bed.

There was silence. For a while, neither of them spoke. Sonic was slowly going to sleep, but Cream was far from Nod. Finally, Cream spoke.

"Sonic?"

The blue hedgehog started from his partially asleep state and yawned against her skull. "What is it, Cream?"

"Can…can we go picking flowers tomorrow? After you fight Eggman, I mean." Cream wrung her bare hands together, unsure how he would take this.

"Sure, Cream. Wherever you like." Sonic answered sleepily.

Cream hugged him tighter and Sonic's hold grew more protective as the night wore on in its tireless path of calming darkness.

_And the moon be still as bright…_

_**END**_


End file.
